The Huntington Series
by Cheeya
Summary: Follow the story of Raven and Anna, two women torn apart as children but united as adults. Can they be together, despite all the odds? Alternative Uber Xena fanfiction
1. Huntington Part 1

Huntington by Cheeya.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but between you and me, they do slightly resemble two characters from an excellent TV show. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sex/Love: This fic is primarily a love story and contains scenes of love between two consenting females. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further.

Bad Language: Mild.

Archiving: If you'd like to archive this, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know!

Dedication: For my gorgeous girlfriend. I love you, Honey.  
Special Dedication: For Artemisia... a new friend. Thanks for the great morning/afternoon chats!

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com. 

My other fic/poetry/other stuff can be found at my website... http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

"What are you doing there?"

Anna's eyes widened as the loud voice boomed around the stable. She spun, focusing on the source and then squared her shoulders as a woman approached her.

"I asked you a question, Girl!" the woman growled, tossing her raven-black hair back over her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes drilled into Anna's emerald green and the younger woman shuddered at their intensity, but she managed a grin.

"Hello, Raven. I see you haven't changed. Still as charming as ever."

The woman towered over her, looking down on her in confusion. Her eyes moved over the young woman's petite, slender lines and long blonde hair, taking in every detail of her beauty. She tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest, straightening to her full six feet.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice softening as memories flitted across her mind... memories of two young girls, one dark-haired, one blonde, running through the fields of the estate... playing together, laughing and having fun...

"Raven," Anna reached out her hand. "Do not you remember me?"

The taller woman took a step back, her expression wary but Anna could see the slight shaking of her hands.

"I..." Raven swallowed hard. "I think so. You're Anna, aren't you?"

The young blonde nodded and moved closer.

"Yes, it's me. I've come home."

"Home," Raven repeated and then sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I haven't seen you in..." She paused to think.

"Ten years," Anna supplied helpfully. "I've been at school and living in London. My parents did not see a reason for me to travel back and forward to Huntington."

Raven's eyes lowered as her mind involuntarily revisited the day Anna had left. She had been taken away in a carriage pulled by two black mares and the young Raven had cried, running after the carriage until it was out of sight. They hadn't even let her say goodbye to her best friend. It hadn't mattered to the two children that Anna was the daughter of Lord Huntington and that Raven was the child of John Finch, the head stableman of the Huntington estate, but it had obviously mattered to Anna's parents. The two girls had been best friends... until the day the closest friend ten-year-old Raven had ever known, was carried away in that carriage.

"And now you're back," Raven finally replied, looking into those beautiful green eyes. Anna's breath caught as she saw the hurt in the dark woman's azure blue.

"I didn't want to leave," she said softly. "I had no choice."

They just gazed at each other until a shout broke the silence.

"Angela Beatrice Finch! Where are you, Girl?!"

Anna giggled as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Coming, Father!" She shook her head. "I hate it when he calls me that," she muttered, her eyes softening as she smiled at the young blonde. "I'd better go." She turned to leave but, as if as an afterthought, looked back at her old friend. "It's good to see you," she stated with a nod and then walked away, shaking her head and mumbling something about there being no rest for the wicked. Anna chuckled.

"Well, that went well," she said brightly and headed back toward the main house, holding up her skirt to avoid getting muck on her petticoat. From the barn across the yard, cool blue eyes watched the young blonde tiptoe her way across the mud. The eyes smiled and closed briefly as childhood memories rose and Raven realised just how much she'd missed Anna over the years... But now she was back.

"Anna, could you please pass the potatoes?"

"Yes, Mother."

The potatoes began their final journey of the table as the young woman retreated into her thoughts. _When did she get so beautiful? She's so natural. She doesn't wear dresses, yet she couldn't be more woman if she tried. Lord God, I've missed her so much_.

"So, Anna, what are you going to do now that you're back?"

The blonde smiled at her father, flashing even white teeth through her grin.

"I don't know yet. I've just arrived so I want to get my bearings. I think I'll take long walks over the next few days and reacquaint myself with some of the places I used to visit as a child. I may ask Raven to come with me."

Lord Huntington looked up sharply at that and shook his head, his jowls and chins wobbling comically.

"You can't do that, My Dear," he warned, leaning back in his chair and folding his napkin on the table.

"Why not, Father?" Anna asked, annoyed at the man's tone.

"Angela Finch is a stable hand. It would not be proper for you to be seen with a stable hand. You're a noblewoman, Anna. You must remember that and act accordingly."

The young woman blinked, unable to believe that she'd heard what she'd heard.

"Father, Raven is my oldest friend," she replied angrily. "Nothing you say will ever make me want to stay away from her! As for her being a stable hand... I don't care who she is or what she does. She's my friend and I want to get to know her again." She threw her napkin onto her plate, pushed her chair back from the table and stood defiantly. "After all, it was you who took me away from her. I haven't had as good a friend as Raven was since I left here. I've been lonely, Father, so don't you even dare to tell me who I can be friends with."

Anna watched as angry red crept up her father's neck and she braced herself for the outburst... that never came. Lord Huntington just sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"I suppose you're right, Daughter. You're eighteen years old, and quite grown. You'll be getting married soon so you have the right to be friends with Angela Finch if you want to."

Anna's eyes grew wide and she was rendered almost speechless with shock.

"Married? What do you mean, married?" she asked in horror.

Lord Huntington smiled proudly and puffed out his chest. 

"Mister Whitby, a man of ten thousand a year I've heard, will be dining with us tomorrow. He said in his letter that he heard I have a beautiful daughter and has requested that you be here to meet him."

"Meet him?"

Anna nodded weakly and flopped, very unladylike, back into her chair, chewing on her bottom lip as her mind worked.

"Yes, meet him. He would make a very fine husband," Lady Huntington jumped in but all Anna could do was nod and then excuse herself from the table. She went to her room and changed into her sleeping shift, standing at the window looking out over the yard as she brushed out her long, blonde hair. Even in the dim light, she could make out Raven's form as she tossed hay into the stable. A smile rose to her lips as the dark woman stood up and stretched her back, leaning from side to side and running her sleeve across her sweaty face. Ten minutes later, Raven leaned the pitchfork against the wall of the barn and took a drink of water from a canteen.

"Care to join a young lady for a ride?"

Raven jumped with fright and she nearly choked on the water but she turned and smiled sheepishly, glad that Anna couldn't see her blush in the dimness. Anna did see the blush in the light of the lantern hanging near the taller woman's face but graciously said nothing.

"Em... I... I cannot. I must prepare these boxes and then get some sleep. I've an early start tomorrow."

The dark woman was surprised when her mind caught up with her tongue and finally registered that Anna was dressed in breeches, a cotton shirt and black knee-high riding boots, a lot like her own outfit. Her long blonde hair had been twisted into a loose braid and hung down the middle of her back.

"Come on," the blonde teased. "Don't be a spoil sport! I want you to come with me!"

Raven grinned as she heard the tone in the younger woman's voice.

"You're accustomed to getting what you want, aren't you, Miss Huntington?" she growled softly, wondering again how Anna's eyes could be such an unusual shade of green. Anna chuckled and lowered her eyes.

"If you mean that I'm spoiled? Then, no, I'm not. My parents may be rich but I won't see a penny of it until I marry." She looked down then and sighed. "They want me to marry as soon as possible."

Raven saw the sadness in the blonde's face and her eyes softened again.

"Alright, let's take the horses out," she finally agreed after a long moment's thought. This brought a bright smile to Anna's face and the taller woman found it to be contagious. She went back into the stable and began to saddle Anna's horse but the younger woman stopped her by placing a gentle hand over Raven's larger, callused one.

"Thanks, but I can do it," she said with a gentle smile. "I may be spoiled but I'm not helpless."

Raven nodded and allowed the young woman to take care of her own tack. Fifteen minutes later, they were riding across the fields near the house, their horses moving at a slow walk.

"What was school like?" Raven asked, glancing over at her friend. Her father had taught her the basics like reading, writing and arithmetic but she'd never been formally schooled.

"It was alright. Kind of boring actually." Anna grinned as she relaxed. "The best part about it was dance class. They used to let us dance together on a Friday afternoon. It was very pleasing."

"Very pleasing?" the dark woman replied, mimicking Anna's accent. "You sound like you've got a poker stuck up your a..."

"DON'T say it, Raven!" Anna replied quickly with a blush. "I can't help it. It's the way everyone spoke where I went to school. It was all very proper and nice with rich young ladies in whose mouths butter wouldn't melt." She grinned again. "It was awful, Raven, and bored me half to death. I don't think I'll ever have a better time in my life than when we were children playing in the fields."

"I know," the older woman replied. "It wasn't the same after you left, Anna." They locked eyes again for a long moment, but Raven broke the gaze, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "We should be heading back. It's getting late and damn cold."

"Alright," Anna agreed reluctantly and they guided their horses back the way they came. After unsaddling the animals, they said goodnight and Anna gave Raven's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Maybe we could do this again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," the dark woman replied. "Come find me."

"I will."

The blonde moved off back toward the house and Raven tore her eyes away from her gently swaying hips. She rubbed her tired eyes and stomped into her little bedroom in the house that she shared with her father next to the stable. Her mother had died giving birth to her and she'd been raised solely by her father who was a good man, always showing her that he loved her. He taught Raven everything he knew about horses and the woman had grown up with a deep love for the majestic animals. She was tall and very strong and had a way with horses that allowed her to break even the wildest stallion. They just trusted her implicitly. As she pulled off her clothes and dropped, naked, into bed, she thought about Anna's comment about getting married and wondered why she felt so angry about it. Raven drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep, knowing that she had to face another day of hard work and of even harder thoughts.

The golden sun was just rising when Anna awoke. She stretched and yawned before rolling over and pulling her blanket tighter around her body. She idly scratched at an itch on her stomach, feeling the taut muscles shifting lightly, and sighed. It was too early to get up, yet she was restless and knowing that the sun was up wasn't helping. She was used to getting up at sunrise to walk the two miles to school and staying in bed was something she loved but couldn't do. Anna was constantly full of energy and the excitement of being home after ten years was adding to her restlessness. Finally, after several minutes of battling with her body and mind, she got up and took a bath. Then she dressed in dark breeches and a white shirt and went outside to take a walk before breakfast. The sun was surprisingly warm for an English autumn and she tilted her face up to catch its rays as she strolled along the shore of the small lake. Dragonflies buzzed idly around her, coming close enough now and again to make her swat at her ear and scowl but Anna blushed as a light chuckle startled her out of her reverie.

"Flies can be very annoying, don't you think?" Raven asked from her perch in an old, gnarled oak tree. She was sitting on a low branch, swinging her legs and waiting for an answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, especially large ones who sit in trees and wait to frighten you as you walk past," Anna deadpanned.

"Ooooh! Ouch! Touché!" the older woman laughed and Anna decided at that moment that she'd have to make her friend laugh more often. She looked so beautiful when she did so and the blonde wanted to see as much of that as possible. Raven stood then and jumped out of the tree, somersaulting in mid air and landing with a light bounce, her boots making a muffled thud in the grass.

"Show off!" Anna teased and it was Raven's turn to blush. She rubbed at her cheek to try to erase some of the redness as she realised that she actually had been doing just that. The blonde laughed and threaded her arm through her friend's. "Come along. We have much to talk about. What have you been doing since I left? Did you go to school?" The older woman shook her head.

"No, I did not go to school but I can read, write, add, ride and train horses and I've been told that I'm a good blacksmith..."

"You're a blacksmith too?" Anna asked incredulously.

A dark eyebrow crept upward and a smug smile rose to Raven's lips.

"I have many skills," she replied enigmatically. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and squeezed the arm she was holding.

"I'll wager you do," she said softly as she looked up into gentle, blue eyes. "I've missed you, Raven. I've missed you so much."

They stopped walking and the older woman reached out to touch her friend's cheek, stroking her soft skin gently.

"I've missed you too." She looked down. "Every day for the past ten years, I've thought about you. I wondered what you were doing and if you were happy."

"I _am_ happy... now," Anna whispered as their eyes met again. They were almost surrounded by silence and were only vaguely aware of the outside world.

"Aaahh... we should return for breakfast. I must ready a stall. There's someone coming for dinner to the house tonight and I need somewhere to put his horse."

"Someone coming.... oh no! That's Mister Whitby. My father thinks he'll make a good suitor for me since he's a man of considerable wealth."

Raven's shoulders slumped.

"Oh," she said softly. "Well, I wish you much happiness." She walked away at a brisk pace but Anna ran after her.

"No!" she called. "Raven, it's not like that! I do not want to marry him!"

The stable hand stopped abruptly and turned to face her friend.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No."

The look of shock on the dark woman's face almost made the blonde burst into laughter.

"But, you won't get your inheritance!" Raven exclaimed.

"There are more important things than money, don't you think?" Anna smiled. "Like love for example?"

"Like love," Raven agreed.

"Well, then I don't want to marry for money. I want to marry for love. How about you?"

The older woman shrugged.

"I never really thought about it much to be honest. I'm not really interested in getting married either. I think I'm too set in my ways."

The blonde laughed then.

"Raven, you're twenty years old. You are not yet ready for the pasture!"

"And you, Miss Huntington, are but eighteen. You have plenty of time to find a man to marry for love."

"I'm not really interested in marriage," Anna explained. She wasn't sure why she felt that she needed to explain that to her friend, but somehow, she knew that it upset Raven to think about her getting married... which was strange because the thought of Raven getting married upset Anna too. She shook the feeling off and they continued back to the house.

"Enjoy breakfast," Anne said softly. "Tomorrow, you and I will have breakfast together."

"But I cannot come into the main house," the stable hand protested but the blonde shook her head.

"I'll come to you in the kitchen, ok?"

"But..."

"No arguments, Raven."

"Yes, Miss Huntington."

The two women grinned and parted company.

All too soon, Mister Whitby arrived for dinner. He handed his horse over to Raven, not noticing the dagger looks she shot at his back as he left and was then shown into the drawing room. Lady Huntington and her daughter stood up, as did the Lord as Whitby entered the room and bowed low. He shook hands with Lord Huntington and then bowed slightly from the waist to both ladies. He was a handsome, well-dressed man with neat, brown hair and a well-trimmed moustache. 

Anna didn't like him.

"Good afternoon, Lady Huntington, Miss Huntington. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you both."

"As it is to meet you, Mister Whitby," Lady Huntington replied, curtseying and then discreetly elbowing her daughter for her to do the same. Once the formalities were over with, they talked politely about various subjects like how the weather had been agreeable and about the favourable condition of the roads but Whitby hardly took his eyes of the young blonde. Anna felt physically sick every time she caught Whitby staring at her cleavage. She rolled her eyes and sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time before briefly excusing herself. It had been a long afternoon and she went to the yard to take some air.

"Everything alright?" asked a soft, gravel-on-silk voice from nearby and she turned to find Raven leaning casually on her pitchfork, a smile on her lips. Anna sighed wearily.

"No, he's a bore and he keeps looking at my chest."

"Typical man then," the stable hand grinned and the blonde mirrored the smile, suddenly feeling better.

"Of course. Well, I'm ready for round two. See you later."

"See you later," Raven confirmed and then walked toward her house, softly whistling a tune she knew from her childhood. Anna went back inside to find that dinner was almost ready to be served. Whitby droned on all through dinner about his many business interests. He owned numerous woollen mills and had made his fortune through his uncle, who was a sheep farmer. He was what was known as 'new money' but Lord Huntington didn't care. All he could see was the perfect man for his daughter. Meanwhile, Anna daydreamed her way through dinner, only offering a grunt or a 'hmmm' now and again to show she was still awake. Her thoughts were on a certain dark-haired woman who made her laugh and made her feel like she had finally come home every time she was with her. _Good Lord, I want her_, she suddenly thought, sitting up with a start and fumbling her fork, dropping it on the floor with a clatter. All eyes at the table turned to her and she blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd forgotten something... but I haven't. Never mind me!" She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes at Whitby, sighing as he returned to his boring story. Finally, dinner ended and Whitby made his farewells. Lady Huntington smiled at her daughter as they sipped wine in the drawing room but Anna suddenly stood up, trying to avoid the question she knew was coming.

"I'm very tired, Mother, Father. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." She practically ran out of the room but, instead of going to her bedroom, she silently crossed the yard and knocked quietly on the door of the house Raven shared with her father. There was no answer so she opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Hello? Raven?" she called softly. There was no answer and she was turning to leave when low voices drifted to her on the breeze.

"It's ok, Father. We're nearly there."

Anna recognised her friend's voice and realised that the groan that followed must have been her father. She waited for them to reach the house and then stepped into the torchlight. The dark woman's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? Get back in the house before you freeze to death!"

"What's wrong with him?" Anna asked, ignoring her friend's bad temper.

"He's drunk," Raven spat disgustedly. "I have to get him into bed to sleep it off."

"I can help you," the blonde replied as she slung Finch's arm over her shoulder, her nose wrinkling at his unwashed smell. At first, the taller woman was going to send her away again but instead, she just nodded.

"Ok, thanks. Let's get him inside and into bed.

After minutes of struggling, they managed to get him inside, onto the bed and stripped down to his undergarments. Then Raven tucked his blankets around him and went back to the kitchen to find Anna making tea. The older woman dropped into a chair and rubbed her aching muscles. She was thin, yet broad and strong, but the long hours of work and having to practically carry her father home from the pub had taken it's toll on her. Raven rolled her head back and sighed but her eyes flew open as strong fingers began to massage her shoulders. She moaned lightly and let her head slump forward as Anna worked on the kinks in her muscles.

"Just relax," the blonde whispered as she worked and soon, Raven was feeling much more relaxed. "You were one big knot. Are you quite well?"

"Thank you, yes," Raven replied as she poured some milk into her tea and then spooned in some sugar. "I'm just tired. How did your dinner turn out in the end?"

"I don't like Whitby. He's an idiot and I won't marry an idiot. I'm sick of it, Raven," she whispered. "I'm so sick of having to be the proper little girl. I'm so sick of being told I'm not good enough and that I don't measure up." Tears rose to Anna's eyes and she wiped at them angrily, not wanting Raven to see her crying like a baby but the dark woman knelt beside her and took her hand.

"Whoever told you that was both blind and stupid. You're beautiful, Anna, and intelligent, kind and full of laughter. Whoever told you that you didn't measure up is lying and if they say it again, they'll have to answer to me!"

The blonde giggled then and wiped her nose on a handkerchief Raven offered.

"My warrior," she whispered with a smile and reached out to touch the older woman's hand. "You're beautiful, Raven, and I don't think you even know it, do you?"

Their eyes met once again and Anna searched Raven's for a sign of... anything. The dark woman shook her head and looked down.

"Don't say that Anna. I'm nothing and very well I know it," she replied, unable to meet those expressive green eyes. "I have neither money, nor land. My father is a drunk and more and more I must take the burden of his work along with my own. I'm tired, Anna, so tired."

Anna's mouth dropped open with shock.

"And I have been taking you away from your chance to rest with my gay thoughts of riding and taking walks. I apologise, Raven."

"No, please, do not apologise, Anna," the dark woman replied. "I have enjoyed our time together very much. It has taken me away from mundane tasks that I hate performing."

The blonde nodded slowly and then smiled.

"You're wrong, you know," she said softly, grinning as she received an eyebrow raised in question.

"About?"

"You're not nothing, Raven. You're everything... to me."

She added the last words so softly that Raven almost thought that she had imagined them but when she felt the slight pressure of a squeeze against her hand, she couldn't help but lean forward and pull the younger woman into her arms, holding her gently but firmly. At first, the slight body stiffened but then slowly relaxed and Anna found herself getting caught up the moment. She rubbed her cheek against Raven's dark cotton shirt and then buried her face in the crook of her neck, tenderly returning the embrace. Tears rose to her eyes once more as she sank deeply into her friend's body, sighing softly as she felt a peace steal over her that she had never felt before and she knew deep inside her heart that she was home. She had found the other half of her soul. She felt a breath hitch in the older woman's body and looked up to find her face wet with tears.

"This hurts you?" Anna asked softly, not understanding Raven's tears.

"No, it's not... it's knowing that... Anna, I'm not like other women."

The dark woman sighed and looked down again sniffing back her emotion and wiping absently at her eyes.

"Raven, I'm not like other women either," the blonde replied. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

A snort of laughter came from the dark woman as she shook her head.

"You couldn't possibly understand," she said.

Anna shook her head.

"Could I not?" she asked, slightly annoyed at her friend's presumption. "Would it have anything to do with this?" She leaned forward, entwined her fingers in long, black hair and kissed Raven lightly on the lips. She smiled as she felt her friend's body shudder and then relax but the taller woman didn't pull away. Instead, her hands slowly moved to the small of the blonde's back, pulling her gently closer and returning the kiss. Anna parted her lips invitingly and moaned softly as Raven's soft tongue gently slid into her mouth to taste her. The blonde pulled her friend even closer, letting her own tongue move against the dark woman's and soon, they were breathless with passion. Raven pulled back and kissed her friend's eyelids and nose before releasing her.

"It's late," she smiled. "You should be going back to the house."

"But... alright," Anna replied, feeling the loss as Raven walked to the fire to stoke it with a poker. She moved toward the door but was met there by her tall, dark warrior who kissed her lightly on the forehead and tenderly hugged her. "Goodnight, Anna. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Raven."

The blonde grinned and left the house, silently crossing the yard and slipping into the darkened house by a side door. Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Raven lay back on her bed and smiled as she touched her lips.

"Incredible," she whispered and then closed her eyes, falling asleep only minutes later with a picture of Anna in her mind.

"Good evening, M'Lord!"

Lord Huntington raised his hand in greeting as he passed in his carriage. Raven grinned, wondering what he would say if he knew that she had kissed his daughter the night before... or, more truthfully, his daughter had kissed her. And what a kiss it had been. The stable hand still felt a tingle when she thought about it. She hadn't seen Anna all day but was really looking forward to seeing her smile. She stood in the yard for a long time, waiting for her friend to appear but she didn't. Anna had missed breakfast and hadn't been around all day and Raven was beginning to get worried. She went to the kitchen and sat at the table as the cook slipped a mug of hot, sweet tea into her hand.

"Cook, have you seen Miss Huntington today?" she asked casually as she sipped from the mug.

"No, 'fraid not, Raven," the older woman replied. She was stout and hardy and bustled about the kitchen, barking orders to her helpers with strict efficiency.

"Miss 'Untington is ill," one of the maids stated as she passed by but she squealed as a strong hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close to a worried face.

"How do you know this, Betsy?" Raven demanded and the girl shrugged lightly.

"I were changin' the beddin'," she explained "And I were jus' about to go into Miss 'Untington's chamber when Missus Smith tol' me not to bother doing it... that Miss 'Untington was ill and wasn't to be disturbed."

Raven nodded worriedly and then let Betsy go with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks."

She stood quickly and rubbed absently at the shoulder that had been giving her constant pain since she'd been kicked by a horse a year previously. She wanted to see Anna... needed to see her... but there was no way she could get into the main house. It was then that something happened that surprised her half to death. Mrs. Smith came bustling into the kitchen, her skirts making a loud swishing noise as she came down the steps.

"There you are, Raven," she said brusquely. "I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes. Miss Huntington has asked to see you..." She paused to look the dark woman up and down. "In her bedchamber. She's ill and wants you to come to her."

"Of course," Raven nodded, wanting nothing more than to dash through the main house and up the stairs to see Anna but she waited for Mrs. Smith to lead the way. The woman moved excruciatingly slowly and the stable hand was almost bouncing with frustration when she finally reached Anna's door. Mrs. Smith knocked quietly and then went into the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Raven on the wide landing. The house was beautiful, both outside and in but nothing of its beauty even registered in the stable hand's mind. An eternity later, the housekeeper returned and opened the door to let Raven in, leaving then and closing the door behind her. A single candle on the bedside table dimly lit the room and the stable hand could barely make out her friend's figure in the large bed.

"Anna?" she said softly as she moved carefully across the room.

"Raven?" came the hoarse reply and the blonde lifted her hand, beckoning to her friend. "Come here and sit with me."

Raven sat on the edge of the bed and took the petite woman's hand. Her face was pale and gaunt, the shadows making her appear almost like a skeleton and she coughed every now and again, trying to clear the huskiness of her voice.

"Anna, what is it?" asked the worried stable hand as she leaned in to gently kiss the younger woman's forehead.

"It's nothing. It's just a sniffle. I'm fine really."

"No, you're not," the dark woman replied as she felt Anna's forehead and cheek. "You have a bad fever." She picked up a cloth from the table beside her and dipped it into the small bowl of water alongside it. She smiled as she dabbed Anna's forehead and watched her eyes flutter shut in exhaustion. "Where's your mother?"

"She went to the milliner's to buy a new hat for her tea with Lady Winchester tomorrow."

Raven shook her head angrily and clenched her fists.

"You're very sick and your mother is shopping? That's a disgrace, Anna!"

The blonde shook her head and placed a gentle hand over the clenched fist, stroking it until it relaxed.

"She's not accustomed to me being here, Raven. She doesn't know what it is to love someone enough to be worried about them when they're ill."

Raven nodded slowly and then lay down next to the younger woman, gathering her into her arms. Anna snuggled close, resting her head on the dark woman's broad shoulder and her arm across her stomach. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, lulled into slumber by the gentle stroking of Raven's fingers against her long, blonde hair and the soft skin of her neck. Just before Raven drifted off, she kissed her friend's damp forehead and nuzzled her hair.

"I do," she whispered and then allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Meanwhile, outside the door, Mrs. Smith, her ear pressed firmly against the door, frowned disgustedly and then made her way downstairs.

Before sunrise, Raven slipped out from under her still-sleeping friend and ducked, unseen, out of the house. The last thing she wanted was one of Anna's parents or one of the servants walking in on them, even though they were innocently sleeping. Raven knew, however, in her heart that there was nothing innocent about it. She was in love with Anna and wanted her so much that her body ached with desire. As she lay in the bath in her tiny bedroom, she thought about the petite, blonde woman and smiled. She loved being in love…

To be continued in Part 2 

|Home| |Back to FanFic Page|


	2. Huntington Part 2

Huntington by Cheeya.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but between you and me, they do slightly resemble two characters from an excellent TV show. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sex/Love: This fic is primarily a love story and contains scenes of love between two consenting females. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further.

Bad Language: Mild

Archiving: If you'd like to archive this, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know!

Dedication: For my gorgeous girlfriend. I love you, Honey.

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com 

My other fic/poetry/other stuff can be found at my website... http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

"Mrs Smith, are you quite sure that it's missing?"

The housekeeper nodded quickly, her tight bun bobbing at the base of her skull as she fiddled with her skirts uncomfortably.

"Yes, M'Lord. It was there yesterday evening because I checked it myself but it was gone this morning."

Lord Huntington stood and walked to the fire to tap out the contents of his pipe. He coughed and then turned back to his housekeeper.

"You think it was stolen?" he asked.

"Yes, M'Lord. A piece of silver like that is worth a lot of money and I... begging your pardon, M'Lord... I have an idea who might've done it too."

The Lord looked surprised for a moment but beckoned for Mrs Smith to take a seat next to him.

"Please continue," he requested.

"Well, yesterday Miss Anna asked me to bring someone to her bedchamber to see her. Of course, I did so and after that I noticed that the piece was missing. That tray is worth a fair few bob, M'Lord, and it should be recovered."

The older man slowly filled his pipe with tobacco and then lit it, blowing out great billowing clouds of sweet smelling smoke.

"Who was it that came to Anna's bedchamber?" he asked, visibly shaken.

"It was Angela Finch, M'Lord," the housekeeper replied, barely managing to keep a smug smile from her lips.

Lord Huntington laughed and stood up again.

"My dear Mrs. Smith," he chuckled. "I've known Angela Finch she was a child. She would never steal from me. I've looked after her and her father very well over the years."

Mrs Smith bristled and leaned forward in her chair.

"Be that as it may, M'Lord, all I know is that the piece was there before Miss Finch came to the house and was gone after she left."

"At what time did she leave?" the lord asked.

"That I don't know, M'Lord. I left them together and went back to work. I didn't see Raven leave."

"Alright," the man replied. "I shall speak to Raven myself and ask her what time she left my daughter. Thank you, Mrs Smith."

The housekeeper stood and curtseyed before bustling out of the room with an evil smile on her lips. Now she only had one last stop to make.

Raven stretched out in the long grass by the lake, linking her fingers behind her head and relaxing as the last rays of autumn sun shone on her face. She could already feel the coldness creeping into the air and was glad that the hay was all baled and stored. It had been a difficult summer for her but, with winter approaching, she knew life would slow down a bit as soon as the cold weather descended. In fact, Raven was hoping that the Lord and Lady would go to London, giving her free rein to spend time with Anna. Anna... she sighed and then chuckled as she thought about her friend, lying in bed... comfortable but bored. Finally, she flipped to her feet and headed back to the stable to finish her chores for the day. With any luck, Anna would have asked for her again and she would be able to spend another night with her. Raven crossed the yard at a trot and entered her house but her mouth dropped open when she found Lord Huntington standing face with face with her father. She nodded and moved a few steps toward the two men.

"Good Evening, M'Lord," she said softly and then smiled at her father.

"Hello, Raven. I have come to speak to you. Please sit down." The dark woman took a seat near the fire and watched as the Lord lit his pipe. "I would like to speak to you about last evening," he went on, oblivious to Raven's sudden discomfort.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs casually.

"I would like to know what time you left my daughter's room."

Finch's mouth dropped open and he looked at his daughter with confused eyes.

"What's this about, Angela?" he asked warily.

Raven stood quickly and walked to the window, leaning her palms on the frame and lowering her head.

"It was very early this morning," she replied softly. "I was taking care of Anna. She had a bad fever and I was sponging her forehead with a cool cloth. She fell asleep and I stayed with her to make sure she was alright until before sunrise."

Lord Huntington nodded his understanding but then his face turned deadly serious again.

"A silver tray went missing from the dinnerware last night," he stated. "Did you see it at all?"

Raven's piercing blue eyes flashed with anger as she realised straight away what was happening.

"No, of course not, M'Lord," she replied through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. She immediately knew that it had been Mrs Smith that had planted the idea in the Lord's mind. "I came in with Mrs Smith, stayed with Anna until just before sunrise and then came straight back here."

Lord Huntington nodded.

"Then you won't mind me searching the house then, will you?"

Finch stood then, his shoulders squared angrily.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" he asked menacingly. "Because if you are, Lord or no Lord, I'll punch your lights out!"

"We'll see," the Lord replied and started to search the house. He came last to Raven's bedroom and took his time, searching everything from her journals to her undergarment drawer. The dark woman stood stoically by the door, her anger boiling just below the surface of her calm. The Lord reached under her bed and felt around but he scowled as his hand closed around something round and cold. He drew it back and both Raven and her father gasped when they saw the missing tray in the Lord's visibly shaking hand.

"I swear, M'Lord. I didn't take it," Raven protested. "Someone else put it there!"

Lord Huntington held up his hand for silence.

"I don't want to hear it, Raven. I have no choice but to terminate your employment. You have until this time tomorrow to vacate the estate."

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him and making the whole house shake. Finch sat in a chair by the fire and shook his head but Raven came to kneel by him.

"I didn't do it, Father," she said softly. "I swear on Mother's grave, I didn't take that tray. Someone wants me out of Huntington and I have a good idea who it is..."

Mrs Smith carried a tray of tea and cakes to Lady Huntington's chamber. It was a job she would have normally left up to one of the lesser servants but she wanted to speak to the mistress so she brought it herself. She balanced the tray for a moment so she could knock on the door and slipped inside when she was invited.

"Excuse me, M'Lady," she said softly. "Could I please have a word with you. It's about Miss Anna."

Lady Huntington nodded and waved to her.

"Of course, my dear Mrs Smith. Come and sit by me." The housekeeper complied, smoothing her skirt nervously and making a show of being very upset. Lady Huntington was a good-looking woman from whom Anna got her blonde hair. She was thin and young looking compared to Mrs Smith, who was a broad as she was tall. "Now, what is it about Miss Anna."

"M'Lady, I've known Miss Anna since she was a child and I care a lot about her. That is why I'm so worried about her."

"Please continue," the Lady encouraged as she sipped from her cup.

"I'm worried about the influence Angela Finch is having on her. I hate to be the one to tell you this, M'Lady, but Angela Finch spent the night in Miss Anna's bedchamber last night."

The Lady shook her head, a confused look on her face.

"She was caring for Anna, was she not? I'm grateful that someone my daughter had someone to keep her company."

The housekeeper pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and leaned toward the older woman.

"M'Lady, I'm afraid for Miss Anna. I think that Raven has... unwholesome... thoughts toward her and it's possible that Miss Anna also has those thoughts."

The gasp of horror from Lady Huntington told the housekeeper that her plan was working. Now that the Lady knew of their liaison, they would be separated for good without being allowed to say goodbye to each other and no one would be able to prove that Raven hadn't stolen the silver tray. She would finally be rid of the dark-haired woman for good.

Anna rang her bell and waited for a servant to enter the room. Betsy arrived a moment later and walked to the bed, smiling as she fixed the covers around the blonde's body.

"What can I getcha, Miss?" she asked and Anna smiled happily.

"Could you please send for Raven and ask her to come to see me?"

"Yes, Miss," Betsy replied with a curtsey and went to find the stable hand. She found her in the first place she looked... sitting on her bed in her room. She looked up sadly as the maid knocked on the door and slipped inside.

"Yes, Betsy?" she asked wearily.

"Miss Anna would like to see you, Raven," the girl replied waiting for Raven to follow her but the stable hand sat where she was, her face stricken. After a long moment she stood and pressed a piece of paper into her hand.

"I cannot," she replied softly. "Can you please give this to her?"

Betsy looked surprised but, when she saw a packed bag on the floor by the bed, everything fell into place. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You're leaving!" she accused.

Raven nodded silently and picked up the bag.

"I have to say goodbye to some people. Please promise me you'll give that letter to Miss Anna."

The girl nodded, tears rising in her soft, brown eyes and she threw her arms around the older woman, hugging her fiercely.

"Take care o' yourself, Raven," she whispered, "And I promise I'll give Miss Anna your letter."

"Good girl," Raven replied and then left the only home she had ever known, looking back only once as she strode across the yard to find her father. Meanwhile, Betsy made a frantic dash across the yard back to the house so she could give the letter to Anna...

Lord Huntington watched from a first floor window as Raven moved across the yard. He shook his head, still not quite able to believe what had happened. He had always trusted Raven as much as he trusted Finch, and she had betrayed him for a silver tray. He tapped his pipe into the fire and then refilled it, unable to clear his mind of memories. He remembered the day Anna had broken her foot when she fell out of a tree. Raven had carried her almost three miles back to the house and then insisted on sitting with her and holding her hand as the doctor had set the bone and bandaged it well. The two girls had been inseparable and he smiled as he pictured them walking hand and hand through the fields as he rode by them on his black stallion. He had loved Raven as much as his own child, despite her station in life, but she had betrayed him.

Betsy didn't bother knocking. She just charged into Anna's room, holding the letter out in front of her in a shaking hand and gasping for breath as she tried to get her story out.

"Easy, easy," Anna said softly. "Sit here beside me and tell me what's wrong, Betsy."

Finally, after several moments of panting, she pointed at the letter.

"Raven gave me that, Miss," she said. "She's leaving Huntington."

Anna sat forward in shock, her body shuddering uncontrollably.

"Leaving? She can't be! Why? Where is she going?"

Betsy shook her head and pointed at the letter again.

"I don't know, Miss, but I'll wager it's all in that letter."

The blonde snatched the letter up and opened it.

'My Dearest, Sweetest Anna,

I do not know what to say to you. I have been told to leave Huntington as punishment for a crime that I did not commit. I have thought about this... about you and my love for you all afternoon and I think that it would be easier to make a clean break now. My Love, I've just found you but now I must let you go. Please keep me in your heart and remember, no matter what happens, my love for you is eternal.

Raven.'

Tears streamed down Anna's face as she pulled herself out of bed and into some clothes. She tied her hair into a knot and pulled on her boots before leaving her bedroom to find her love. She wasn't letting her go.

"Goodbye, Father. I'll try to visit someday," Raven said softly as her father pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, My beautiful Raven," the man replied in a choked voice. "Write to me so I'll know you're well."

"I will. I must leave now."

The stable hand saddled her horse and slung her bag onto the saddlehorn. She didn't have many belongings so she was travelling light. She eased the gold mare out of the stable and into the yard, not even hearing the harsh sound of her shoes on the muddy, grey cobblestones. Her heart was breaking and, before she left, she looked up toward the window of Anna's room, trying to catch a glimpse of her there. She saw nothing and tears crept down her face as she prepared to kick her horse into a gallop that would take her away from her home and her love forever. She turned her mare toward the gate but just before she spurred her on, a shout sounded out in the yard.

"RAVEN!" The dark woman turned and found Anna there, her hands stretched out to her. "WAIT, RAVEN! PLEASE!" The stable hand's eyes closed as she considered just leaving and making the break but couldn't, so instead she slipped down from the saddle and ran toward the young blonde. Anna did the same and they met in the middle, catching each other in a tight embrace, not caring who was watching them. Raven lavished little kisses on the younger woman's face and then captured her lips for a long, passionate kiss. She held her tightly, rocking her gently and resting her cheek on her soft, golden hair.

"I love you, Raven. Please don't go," Anna begged, turning beseeching green eyes to her love.

"I have no choice," the tall woman choked out, trying to hold back her emotion. "Your father told me that I must leave."

"Let me talk to him. I'll ask him to change his mind. You didn't do whatever it was. I know you didn't!"

"Thank you for having faith in me," Raven whispered as she nuzzled the smaller woman's hair. "But I don't think your father will change his mind. He thinks I betrayed him. I'm sure of it."

"ANNA!"

The two women turned to find Lord Huntington striding toward them, followed by a group of men. Raven released her love and stood in front of her, protecting her in case something got out of hand.

"I was just leaving," she growled as she saw the farmhands ready their guns. "I wanted to say goodbye to Anna."

Just then, the blonde woman stepped forward.

"Father, please... Don't do this! Raven didn't do it. I know her and she didn't do it!"

"Remove Miss Finch from the estate. Step aside, Anna," the Lord replied. He could barely meet his daughter's eyes, having seen her kissing the taller woman in public.

"No!" Anna cried, stepping in front of her love. She felt strong hands move to her hips and she felt a surge of warmth which she knew in her heart was the love she and Raven shared. Lord Huntington stepped forward suddenly and grabbed his daughter, pulling her out of the way so the farmhands could grab Raven. But the dark woman was having none of it. She growled deep in her throat and lunged like a panther, trying to grab the Lord and free Anna but the farmhands were stronger. Raven yelled and struggled as they carried her to a wagon where they hit her over the head before throwing her limp, almost unconscious body into it.

"Anna!" she called groggily as her vision darkened before she drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered hearing was the cries of her love as she was carried away.

Anna paced back and forth in her room. Tears were streaming down her face and every now and again she went to the door to pound angrily on it.

"Let me out!" she yelled, over and over again. "Please, tell me where you've taken her! Please!"

But Lord Huntington just stood at the end of the wide landing, his forehead pressed up against the wall as he listened to his daughter's distress. He was angry and disgusted at the relationship between his daughter and Raven but he hated to hear his daughter in such distress. Finally, after a long moment of indecision, he went to Anna's door and slowly unlocked it. She immediately wrenched it open and tried to push past him.

"Get out of my way," she demanded, her fists clenched and her green eyes flashing with fury.

"Anna, wait!" he commanded.

"What? What do you want?"

Lord Huntington shook his head.

"Have you been..." He blushed as he found that he couldn't meet his daughter's eyes. "Sleeping with Raven?"

Anna's eyes widened as she realised what her father was asking but she shook her head.

"No, Father," she replied, her voice lowering to a semi normal tone. "I did not sleep with Raven... well, she slept beside me when I was sick but it was innocent. Father, do you believe that she stole that tray?"

The Lord's face was stricken as he turned away from his daughter and shook his head.

"I cannot be seen to take this lightly. The tray was under her bed and all evidence points to the fact that she took it." Anna took the opportunity to take a deep breath and ran a hand through her loosely knotted hair.

"Father?" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"I have to... I need..." Anna was suddenly very scared but finally, she squared her shoulders. "Raven and I are not like other women, Father, but there's nothing for us to be ashamed of. You love Mother very much... I can tell... and losing her would kill you." She paused to search his eyes, seeing his silent agreement with her statement. "Well, that's how I feel about Raven. I love her, Father, with all my heart. Please don't take her away from me?"

Anna's father pulled away from her with a scowl.

"Women should not love other women the way a man loves a women," he stated with a firm nod but Anna refused to take the bait.

"You're right, Father," she replied, holding his gaze and not backing down. "Women shouldn't love women the way women love men. They should love in their own way." She shrugged. "The truth is... I love Raven, Father, and I have to be with her. I'm missing the other half of my soul. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Lord Huntington stepped forward in fury.

"If you leave this house, you will never come back. Do you hear me?" he yelled loudly, his entire body shaking. Anna's eyes filled with tears but she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered as she walked down the landing. "Goodbye, Father. Tell Mother I love her."

Lord Huntington watched as his beloved daughter walked out the house and out of his life... for good...

Raven wearily swung down from her horse and winced as her sore legs cracked at the knees. She looked up at the sky and spent a long moment gazing at the stars in the night sky. _I love you with everything that I am, Anna_, she thought. _And I'm going to find a way back to you, I promise_. Raven winced again as a headache started right between her eyes. The blow she had taken from the farmhands had left her unconscious for an hour but she'd finally come to, only to find herself sprawled under a tree with her mare hitched beside her. She'd climbed slowly to her feet, rubbing her head and feeling sick to her stomach but she'd managed to hold down the rising bile as she pulled herself weakly up onto the gold mare. Now though, she was leading her tired horse to the stable at the back of a small tavern. Raven hoped to get food and lodgings there for the night... or what was left of it. After she settled her horse, she slowly walked to the tavern, trying to remember the journey she'd just taken. Much of the night had been a blur as she'd spent most of the time nursing her broken heart. She ducked as she entered the small building and went straight to the bar.

"How much for two nights stay, two meals and a bath?" she asked as she fished her purse from her pocket.

The tavern keeper looked her up and down, noting the lines of exhaustion and worry on her beautiful face. He leered at her then and rested his hand on the counter, leaning in to speak softly to her.

"It depends," he purred in what he thought was a seductive tone. "What _other_ services can you offer?" He knew he'd made a big mistake when Raven's upper lip curled into a snarl and her hand slammed down on his, the knife in her other hand only a scant space away from his fingers.

"I'm not offering any other services," she growled and then pressed the tip of her knife just deep enough to cause mild pain. "Now, I asked how much."

The man's eyes were wide with fear and he just nodded stupidly.

"For you, two for the price of one... a shilling."

Raven nodded and slammed the coin down on the counter. Then she placed another beside it.

"Give me port and keep sending it my way until that runs out," she said and then carried a jug of port and a mug to a table in the corner. At first, some drunken men, looking for a good time, approached her but her black mood was enough to keep most of them at bay. The ones who were too drunk to notice her 'Stay Away or Be Sorry' look, were dumped unceremoniously on their backsides. For the following few hours, Raven lost herself in her black mood, surrounded by raucous laughter and unwashed smells as she sat alone and drank mug after mug of liquor. The alcohol barely even registered as it burned its way down her throat, which was already scorched from the struggle to hold back hot tears. By the time Raven had pushed her food around her plate and taken her bath, she was so drunk and tired that she just fell into bed, fighting the sensual haze of pleasure she felt as the rough blankets rubbed against her naked body. She pictured Anna in her mind, her face beautiful as her lips parted in ecstasy and, as she fell asleep, wished she could hear her own name on the blonde's lips with her release...

Anna left Huntington without as much as a clean change of clothes. She saddled her horse and rode away to find her love, not even sparing a look back at the estate where she'd grown up. It was no longer her home. _Raven is my home_, she admitted as she took in the darkness of the area nervously. _She can't have gone far... Please don't let her have gone far. I love you Raven. Wait for me. I'm coming, My Love._

To be continued in part 3 


	3. Huntington Part 3

Huntington by Cheeya.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but between you and me, they do slightly resemble two characters from an excellent TV show. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sex/Love: This fic is primarily a love story and contains scenes of love between two consenting females. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further. Please note that this chapter contains graphic scenes of sex.

Bad Language: Mild

Archiving: If you'd like to archive this, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know!

Dedication: For my new friend, Melissa. Looking forward to that picnic, Hon!

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com 

My other fic/poetry/other stuff can be found at my website... http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

"Oh God!" Raven rolled over, averting her piercing blue eyes from the bright sun that streamed in the bare window of her tavern room. "Kill me now, please!" Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. Moving was a bad idea though and she clamped her mouth shut to hold back the wave of nausea that moved through her. "I'm never drinking again," she groaned but when the memories of the previous night came to her, she buried her face in her pillow and allowed the tears to come. And come they did... in great hitching sobs that wracked her long frame and made her tremble violently. She wrapped her arms around her herself as an ache in her chest made it hard to breathe. "Anna, I love you."

After a long night of riding, Anna climbed wearily down from her horse and entered the third tavern she came across. It was old and run down but she was pleasantly surprised at how clean it was when she entered. The sun was just beginning to rise and she knew that if she didn't find Raven soon, there was a good chance that she'd take the wrong direction and miss her all together. And missing Raven was something she had already enough of. She wanted her like nothing else before. She walked across the quiet room, her eyes locked on the only man in the room. The tavern keeper was wiping down the bar with a cloth and smiled at her as she approached.

"Good morning, Ma'am." He tipped his cap. "What can I do for ya this morning?"

"I'm looking for someone... a woman. She's very tall with long, dark hair and very blue eyes."

The man looked at her blankly for a moment and then grinned, flashing rotten teeth.

"How much is it worth to ya?" he asked as he leered at her.

Anna gritted her teeth in anger and her fists clenched at her sides. She was far beyond taking any cheek from this man and she forced herself not to just go for him over the bar... Lady or no lady.

"Tell me where she is and I won't have to hurt you," she replied in a growl. The tavern keeper's smile slowly dropped as he thought about this and suddenly remembered how the dark woman had almost cut his hand off so he nodded contritely.

"She's here. Upstairs, first room on the left."

Profound relief hit Anna so hard that she had to grip the bar to hold herself upright. Her hands were shaking like leaves and her body joined them in their trembling.

"Thank you, Sir," she whispered as she turned to walk shakily to the stairs.

"She's not awake yet, Lass, and she drank quite a lot last night so be prepared," he called after her but Anna just smiled.

"I don't care," she muttered as she climbed the stairs. "As long as she's here."

~*~

Raven slowly pulled herself out of bed and went to wash at the nightstand. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, not to mention bloodshot from the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed the night before. She took a long swallow of water from the pitcher and then poured the rest into the basin. It was freezing but refreshing and she began to feel a little more human. Raven rubbed her tired eyes and ran a hand through her night-black hair, trying to order the errant locks a little. Then she stripped out of her clothes and washed from head to toe, trying to erase the memories of the night before. She was disgusted with herself as she remembered the way she just lowered back pitcher after pitcher of ale. Just then, she heard a low tap on the door.

"Just a minute!" she called as she pulled her shirt and leather pants on. She sighed as she tucked the shirt in and then padded to the door in her bare feet. "Yes?" She pulled opened the door and froze in her tracks, a look of shock and disbelief on her face. "Oh dear Lord! A-Anna?"

"Raven," the younger woman whispered as she stepped forward, reaching blindly for a handhold on her love as she gazed into her piercing blue eyes. "Oh God, Raven."

The dark woman pulled her love into her arms and held her tightly as tears streamed down both their faces.

"I love you, Anna. Lord, how I love you. What are you doing here? Did you follow me? What did your father say?"

"Raven, My Love, I couldn't let you leave without me. I have to be with you..."

The dark woman pulled back a little, her face serious and worried.

"But your father..."

Anna shook her head , her happiness tainted by a pang of loss.

"He is no longer my father. He told me that if I left the house, I was no longer his daughter."

Raven hugged her again, rocking her softly and kissing her hair.

"Oh Anna. I am sorry."

"I'm not," the younger woman stated coldly. "I don't know him at all and he does not know me. We barely spoke while I was at school." Raven took her hand then and led her across the room to sit on the bed. In the brighter light, Anna could see the bruising to her love's face and body. She traced the purpling bruise along the dark woman's jaw with her fingertips. "Is this very painful?" She received a shrug and rolled her eyes. "Always the warrior," she whispered as she leaned in and fluttered kisses along it. Raven's eyes closed as she soaked up the gentle affection and she wrapped her arms around the younger woman, ducking her head to kiss her neck and then hug her.

"Only _your_ warrior. I'm never leaving you again, Anna. I can't be without you." She brushed her lips against her love's and then deepened the kiss when a soft, warm tongue flicked against her lips. They kissed slowly and passionately, each woman trying to convey her feelings to the other. Anna's hands slipped under the dark woman's shirt and Raven gasped as gentle fingertips brushed over her stomach and then higher. Anna's tongue danced in her mouth, teasing there as her fingers did the same along the bumps of strong ribs. "I want you," Raven whispered as unlaced the bodice and pulled the younger woman's blouse down to expose creamy shoulders. She forced it down even further until it gathered at her waist, revealing firm, soft breasts to her hungry eyes. "So beautiful," Raven murmured as she ran her hands over them, loving the gasp of pleasure that came from Anna as she brushed over her already hardened nipples.

Half lidded emerald green eyes gazed back at her, telling of desire and passion that needed to be sated. Anna's hands pulled her lover's shirt fully out of her pants and lifted it off over her head, letting it fall to the floor as she immediately went to work on her button fly.

"Off, Raven. Everything off," she said in a throaty whisper that made the dark woman's hair stand on end and began a rush of warm wetness between her legs. Soon they were both naked and lying on the bed, their bodies entwined as one as they touched and kissed each other. Raven's gentle strokes brought her lover nearer and nearer climax and Anna threaded her fingers through dark hair as the pleasure rose to epic proportions. She sucked in a breath and then her body convulsed, her hips lurching as a soft cry of her lover's name ripped from her throat. Raven wrapped her arms and legs around her, holding her tightly as the shudders abated.

"Ssshhh, I've got you," she whispered as she kissed damp, golden hair. Green eyes full of love gazed at her and Anna's jaw worked as she tried to speak.

"I... I... Dear Lord, Raven..."

The dark woman grinned.

"Was that your first time?" she asked softly. She received a nod and a slight blush. "Did it live up to your expectations?"

Anna pulled her closer for a long, passionate kiss.

"It was everything I'd hoped for... and more," she finally whispered. "Raven, I want to make love to you but I'm not sure I know how."

A tender smile lit the older woman's face.

"Anna, My Love, you're doing everything perfectly. Just relax and do what comes naturally to you. Let instinct guide you."

Anna nodded and began trailing kisses down Raven's chest, stopping to explore her breasts curiously. The older woman raised herself up slightly and watched as a small pink tongue happily danced around her nipple before finally sucking on it gently. Raven fell back with a groan, threading her fingers through golden hair as a deep throbbing sensation began between her legs. Raven wasn't an innocent. She'd been with other women before but none of them made her feel what Anna made her feel. They had a deep connection and could feel each other's emotion heightening their lovemaking. Anna moved lower, washing her tongue over her lover's ribcage and drawing a deep moan of pleasure from her as she parted her thighs and settled between them. At first, she wasn't sure how to proceed but she remembered the place that Raven had touched to bring her to climax and decided to search it out. Her tongue moved slowly through silken folds and she experimented, noting the places that made her tall lover moan or squirm. Finally she found what she was looking for, a small, hard nub and when she brushed it with her tongue, Raven cried out and her hips flew off the bed.

"Dear God, Anna! More! Please!"

The younger woman grinned and returned to her task and after only a few moments, Raven's body lurched and she cried out loudly. When the shudders had quietened to trembling, Anna moved up her lover's body and lay alongside her, her head pillowed on her shoulder and her arm snugly around her ribcage. She squeezed gently.

"I love you, Raven."

Long, tanned arms wrapped themselves around her and she sighed as she was enveloped in total warmth.

"I love you too, Anna. I'll love you forever."

Sleep easily claimed them and they sank into it, holding each other tightly and each vowing never to let go.

~*~

"So what now?" Anna asked as she dressed. Raven grinned and looked down at her own clothes. 

"We're probably going to do some travelling so I think we should get you some trousers, a shirt and some boots. I have some money and I can easily make more when I find another job."

"I have a small amount of money too," the blonde replied as she held up her purse. "I grabbed it on my way out of Huntington."

"Good. Let's find a place and get you some proper travelling clothes."

They paid the tavern keeper and left the tavern at eleven, heading out into the village to do some shopping. Raven led her lover into a man's clothing shop. They picked out a white shirt, black trousers and a black jacket along with black boots and when Anna changed into them, Raven's eyes hungrily took the sight in. The young woman looked beautiful, having braided her hair so that it hung down her back. When she was sure no one was looking, the taller woman wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and nibbled her ear.

"Can we go back to the tavern?" she growled, sending a thrill of excitement down Anna's back but quickly released her as the shop owner returned with the correctly sized boots for the young woman's petite feet. They paid the man and then left the shop, hiding the blonde's old clothes in a nearby bush.

"Are you ready to begin our new life?" Anna asked as she mounted her horse and then gazed at the love of her life. She reached out and stroked Raven's cheek, a tender smile creasing her face.

"I've never been more ready for anything," the dark woman replied with a grin. She patted the gold horse's neck. "Good girl, Argo," she said gently. "Are you ready too?" The mare tossed her head in agreement so Raven climbed up onto her own black stallion and nudged him with her knees. "Let's go then."

They took off at a canter toward their new life...

To be continued in part 4...


	4. Huntington Part 4

**Huntington **

By Cheeya

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but between you and me, they do slightly resemble two characters from an excellent TV show. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sex/Love: This fic is primarily a love story and contains scenes of love between two consenting females. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further.

Bad Language: Mild

Archiving: If you'd like to archive this, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know!

Dedication: For my friend, Melissa. Glad you're feeling better, Hon!

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com 

My fic/poetry/other stuff can be found at my website... http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Biting off a grin, Anna lowered her eyes as her tall lover stalked toward her, a predatory gleam in her pale, blue eyes.

"Raven, I didn't mean for you to... " A low growl made her giggle as she slowly backed up. "Please... don't do it... Raven... come on now... I..."

The petite blonde squealed as the tall woman pounced, wrapping her arms around a trim waist and propelling them both back onto the bed. Landing on top, but being careful to hold her weight on her arms, Raven lowered herself gently and kissed the soft lips beckoning to her. Anna sighed and her arms went around her lover's neck as she willingly returned the kiss. As they slowly separated, Raven smiled.

"I love you."

The younger woman ran her fingers through soft, dark locks, loving the silky texture.

"I love you too, Raven... so much." She gently stroked high cheekbones and then sighed. "Where will we go now?"

The dark woman rolled off her lover and lay beside her on the bed, lacing their fingers together comfortably. She shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I really didn't have a plan when I left Huntington. I couldn't really think straight at all." She smiled a little as she felt Anna's fingertips tickle her palm. "How would you like to go away somewhere? Maybe to Ireland?"

There was quiet for a moment as Anna considered this. "We could, you know," she replied softly. "We have enough money for the voyage and we can always earn more when we get there."

Raven suddenly felt excited about the prospect of getting away. "Anna, my Love, wouldn't it be wonderful to find a quiet spot and maybe build a house for us?" She brought the petite hand to her mouth and lovingly kissed it. "Maybe start a family?"

"A family," the blonde smiled sadly. "Sweetheart, despite your many skills, I don't think even we could manage that."

Raven merely winked. "Love can overcome anything, Anna. I believe that." Anna's smile widened at the earnest look in her tall partner's blue eyes.

"I know you do," she conceded. "And maybe it's true. I want it to be, Raven. Don't ever doubt that."

"Come here." Raven pulled Anna closer, wrapping her strong arms around her and nuzzling her hair. "I know you do. We'll make it happen... somehow."

And with that final thought, the two halves of a single soul drifted into dreamless slumber.

**

Pulling on her boots, Raven glanced over at the still form of her petite lover, sleeping in their bed. Anna looked so innocent when she was sleeping. Her golden, sleep-tussled hair sat still on the pillow and the dark woman felt a quiet tranquillity steal over her as her eyes moved slowly over the tender face. How she loved this beautiful, petite woman. Her heart was almost bursting with emotion and she had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat as she thought about how lucky she was to have her dear, sweet Anna in her life. Things, she acknowledged, could have been so different. If it hadn't been for Anna's courage and strength, Raven knew she'd be alone right now, not gazing at the peaceful countenance of the other half of her heart and soul.

Fumbling a little with her shirt buttons, she stood and walked to the bed, surprised but happy to see a pair of sleepy green eyes gazing back at her.

"Good morning," Anna said softly as they shared a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," Raven grinned as she remembered the death grip her lover had had on her ribcage, making it slightly difficult to breathe. She hadn't minded in the slightest. "Hungry?"

The blonde giggled as her stomach answered for itself. "So it seems. What shall we have for breakfast?"

"Hmmm." Raven pretended to think about that for a moment before pouncing once again on the unsuspecting blonde. She was rewarded with a yelp and a giggle. "How about we start with you," she growled as her hands slipped under Anna's shift and her fingertips found some rather warm and interesting skin. Raven smiled as a loan moan escaped her lover's throat. She smoothed her hands over the bumps of slightly pronounced ribs and then scowled a little. "You've lost weight."

Anna was enjoying herself too much to worry about that. "Sshh," she replied. "Don't fuss. It's only a few pounds."

Raven opened her mouth to protest but was rudely interrupted when the blonde gently grasped her face and pulled her down for a long, sweet kiss. Needless to say... breakfast had to wait.

Hours later, Raven and Anna left their room and, after a pleasant meal, saddled their horses and headed out.

"What do you think?" Raven asked as she eyed her steed. "Sell the horses when we get to the port? I don't think we can take them with us without having to pay a hefty passage."

Anna sighed as she leaned forward and patted Argo's neck. "Sorry, Girl," she said softly. "I have to leave you behind. I know you understand. This is what I've wanted all my life." The golden-coated mare whickered a little and nodded her agreement. Anna threaded her fingers through the blonde mane and nodded. "Thank you, Argo."

**

Leaning against the wooden deck rail, Raven watched her lover write with a half smile on her face. Anna's feather quill moved steadily over her diary, penning the day's activities in a neat yet fluid hand. On her face was a look of quiet, determined concentration, burnished by the golden rays of the setting sun. Raven thought she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It must have been written on her face because, when green eyes lifted to catch hers, Anna's face changed and settled into a warm, loving smile. Raven's eyes twinkled gently in reply and green lowered back to the half finished diary. It was moments like this, when they could just... be... and love... that were the most precious and the tall woman kept every one safely inside her heart.

Seeing the wistful expression on her partner's face, Anna rose and walked to her, leaning against her tall frame as she gazed out over the sunset. "Any regrets, Love?"

Raven sighed softly. "Only that you had to choose between me and your family."

With that heartfelt admission, Anna turned and gazed into blue eyes full of love and devotion only for her. "No competition," she said softly. "You're the love of my life, Raven. I didn't even know them and, more to the point, they didn't know me. I'm not the little girl they wanted me to be."

A soft chuckle floated to her on the gentle sea breeze. "No, you're not. You never could be. You have too much spirit, Anna. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"I love you too," Anna replied, gently rubbing the broad back under her hand. "So..." She tickled a little. "Where shall we go when we arrive in Dublin?"

"I think we should find a place to sleep for the night and then head out into the countryside. Maybe we can build ourselves a miniature Huntington?" Raven chuckled a little. "Although, I don't think my back would be quite up to that. How about a small cabin in the woods?"

"You're a hopeless romantic," the blonde replied with a little grin, desperately wanting to kiss her tall lover but knowing that people were in plain sight.

A wry chuckle. "You think so?"

An answering arching of pale eyebrows. "I know so."

"Heh."

Breaking the tender moment, Raven scowled as angry voices sounded out across the deck.

"You stupid pile of pig shit! Watch where you're going!" A big ugly man grabbed a small boy by the collar and shook him ruthlessly, rattling his teeth. "I'll teach you to watch out!" He pulled back his hand to crack the boy across the face but he froze as an immovable force grabbed his wrist and held it in a strong, tense grip.

"Why don't you pick on someone who's able to defend themselves..." Raven smirked. "Or are you a bully who runs at the first sign of a challenge greater than a small boy?" The man turned to focus on a sharply elevated eyebrow.

"Get your hand off me, you bitch," he growled as he yanked his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me. I seen you with yer little, blonde whore over there." He jerked his chin toward Anna and stared disgustedly at the tall, dark woman.

Ooooh. Ok, almost hitting the boy was bad enough but Raven was willing to let it go. However, no one... NO ONE... would speak about her love like that. With a growl that turned into a furious yell, Raven drew back her fist and hit the man so hard that he almost went over the deck rail. She didn't even feel her knuckles breaking, such was the power of her rage and she was on him an instant later, dragging him up by the collar of his shirt and kneeing him hard in the groin. The man doubled over in pain, a strangled squeak wrenching from his throat.

"Stay out of our way," Raven said in a low dangerous voice. "Or next time, I won't just crunch them. I'll cut them off too."

With that she felt the fight drain out of her and she pushed him back onto the deck, suddenly feeling very tired. Her hand was beginning to throb too so she went back to Anna who was standing motionless where she'd left her. "Damn, that hurt," the dark woman admitted as she took in the gentle look on her lover's face.

"My warrior once more," Anna smiled as she shook her head in bemusement. She wanted to feel annoyed with Raven for what she'd done but instead, all she could feel was a fierce protectiveness and love for her instead. She took the dark woman's hand and examined it carefully. "We should soak this in cold water," she commented. "They're already swelling up."

Raven pulled back her hand and examined the split skin. "Hmm, looks like a few are broken too. Ok, let's soak it and bandage it up."

Back in their cabin, Anna was very quiet. She worked steadily on treating the damage to her lover's hand but didn't offer any comment or conversation. Raven sighed. "You're angry with me, aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No," came the even reply. Anna continued working.

"Yes, you are."

The blonde stopped then and looked into blue eyes. "Why would I be angry? You only jumped into a fight and could have possibly been killed. Why would I be angry about that?"

_Uh oh_. Raven winced. "I was in no danger, Love," she offered. "I knew that man was nothing but hot air."

"Really?" The bandaged tightened painfully around the dark woman's injured knuckles and she hissed with pain. "Sorry." Anna loosened the bandage a bit. Then she stopped. "Raven, if anything were to happen to you, I'd die too."

"I know. I'm sorry." The taller woman drew the blonde into an embrace. "I just couldn't bear to see that boy being beaten."

"I know you couldn't and I wouldn't expect you to. Just, please, don't put yourself at risk."

"I won't, My Love, I promise."

Anna smiled then. "Ok."

The rest of the journey was uneventful and they arrived in Dublin, looking forward to building a new life for themselves. The procured a room in an inn for the night and sat down to a meal of thick Irish stew and a glass of ale. There were lively musicians playing traditional Irish music and, before long, Anna had persuaded her more stoic partner to dance. Following the steps being performed by the more experienced dancers, the two women got tangled in each other and ended up almost falling in a heap on the wooden floor.

Raven laughed as she caught her balance and helped Anna stay on her feet. "Enough! I think I may have drunk a glass too many of the fine Irish ale!"

"Oh, Love, this has been wonderful but I think it's time we retired for the night," Anna replied, noting the slightly off focus look to her lover's eyes. "Come on, Gorgeous, let's get you into bed."

"Ok." Raven allowed herself to be led up the stairs and into their room. She sat on the bed, trying to help as Anna slipped off her boots and clothes. Then the blonde undressed and they climbed into bed, cuddling close and sharing a long, tender kiss. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Raven. Tomorrow, we head out to start our new life in Ireland."

"Our new life," the dark woman whispered. "I really like the sound of that."

To be continued...


	5. Huntington Part 5

Huntington  
  
By Cheeya  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me but between you and me, they do slightly resemble two characters from an excellent TV show. No copyright infringement is intended. Sex/Love: This fic is primarily a love story and contains scenes of love between two consenting females. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further. Bad Language: Mild Archiving: If you'd like to archive this, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know! Dedication: For my friend, Melissa. Glad you're feeling better, Hon! Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com My fic/poetry/other stuff can be found at my website... http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000  
  
"More rain." Raven's brows drew together in a scowl as she peered through the window of the inn. "Three days in Dublin and all it's done is rain. The weather is worse here than it was in England!" She glanced back toward the bed where Anna was stretching the kinks out of her petite body.  
  
"I think that's an exaggeration, Honey," the blonde replied with a smile. "Besides, it's not yet dawn. Why are you up?"  
  
Raven padded back across the room and climbed into bed, smiling as her lover burrowed into her arms and sighed contentedly. She gently ran her fingers through golden strands of hair and then kissed willing lips. "I couldn't sleep. I'm restless, Anna. I want to be out of here and heading into the country."  
  
"We'll have to," came the quiet reply. "We can't afford another night in this inn. Rain or no rain, we have to leave today."  
  
They lay together in a comfortable tangle of limbs, sharing languid kisses and gentle touches until the first rays of sun crept over the sill and into the room. Anna tickled Raven's navel and then slipped out of bed, wandering over to the washstand to clean up. "Have you thought about which direction we're heading in?" she asked, glancing at her long, naked lover who was sprawled casually on the bed.  
  
"I don't really mind. How about you?"  
  
Anna smiled. "I've always wanted to see Cork," she replied as she began to dress. Raven rolled out of bed and crossed the room to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Your wish is my command, My Love," she whispered. "Cork it is."  
  
**  
  
"I don't think I've ever been quite this wet before," Anna laughed as she wiped a raindrop off the tip of her nose with her finger. "Not even in the bath," she added with a wry grin. She reached up and captured a drop from Raven's nose, giggling as the taller woman almost crossed her eyes to follow her finger. Raven pushed soaked, limp hair out of her eyes and sighed, pulling her cloak a little tighter around her body.  
  
"I remember one time," she replied. "One of the hands was thrown from a horse and broke his leg very badly. He was a few miles from Huntington and I had to go out looking for him. It rained cats and dogs that night and I think I was probably just about this wet." She chuckled at the memory. "Da nearly killed me for going out in that weather but I couldn't let the poor sod perish in the cold."  
  
Anna heard the wistful toe in her partner's voice. "Do you miss your father?"  
  
"I miss him very much," the older woman replied with a little sigh. "I think I should write him and let him know we're alright." Raven paused then when she hear the blonde suck in a deep breath. "What about you? Do you miss your father?"  
  
The blonde's shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "I never really knew him. Oh I remember him when we were kids. He loved you so, Raven, but my mother changed him. She convinced him that I should be schooled away from Huntington, away from the only home I'd known... away from you. It hurt so much, the day they took me away. I cried myself asleep for weeks from missing you, but I had no choice but to put up with it." She reached out and tangled her fingers with her partner's, holding her hand as they walked through the heavy drizzle. "After a year in the school, I resigned myself to never seeing you again." She smiled. "But I never forgot you."  
  
"Me neither," Raven admitted. "I just remembered you as the child you were. That's why I didn't recognise the woman you are, the first time we met."  
  
Anna nodded her understanding and pushed her hair back from her eyes. "Raven, it's getting really cold. Maybe we should find some shelter?"  
  
The taller woman nodded worriedly. "Yes, we should find shelter for the night and make a fire so we don't freeze to death in this bloody Irish weather." She steered Anna into the trees, glad when the pelting rain slowed to the odd drop falling from the branches over their heads. "Have you ever slept outdoors before?" she asked as they picked their way carefully through slippery leaves and half-hidden tree limbs.  
  
"Actually... no... never before. Have you?"  
  
"Yes, many times," Raven replied with a grin. "I spend most of the summer outside."  
  
"Well," Anna said softly as she squeezed her partner's hand. "When we've built our home, we can add a hammock to the porch and sleep there on warm nights."  
  
"That's a promise," Raven replied as she placed an almost chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "Someday, Anna."  
  
A couple of hours later, after discovering an overhanging craggy rock formation, the two women quickly gathered some wood for a fire and spent a few frustrating minutes trying to get it to burn. After a few curses, Raven blew on the tinder, grinning as the flame took hold and spread into a warm fire. Anna dug through their small packs for something to eat and handed a blanket to Raven. They bundled up in front of the fire and shared some sandwiches and cider that the blonde had warmed by the flames. In their tiny cubby, they were warm and dry and soon, the exhaustion of the day caught up with them, sending them into peaceful slumber wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
**  
  
"Ow."  
  
Raven quirked an eyebrow at her petite partner. "Stiff?"  
  
"Yes, my back," Anna replied. The dark woman probed gently with her fingers as the first rays of light came over the hills. She found a stubborn knot and massaged it away.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes, much. Thank you, Honey." Anna stood up and stretched, pleased to find that the rain had stopped for the time being. It was still cold though and she shivered a little as she tucked her cloak tighter around her body. "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
"Ok." Raven smiled as she watched Anna disappear into the bushes. Then she rebuilt the fire for their morning meal. The tall woman hoped they'd come across a town soon. They had very little food and she needed to find work to earn some money.  
  
**  
  
Anna found a small spring as she walked and knelt down to splash some water on her face. It was freezing cold but very refreshing and she smiled as the pinpricks of cold woke her right up.  
  
"This isn't so bad," she murmured as she dried her face on her cloak and stood up.  
  
"Is that right? I think things are about to get a bit better."  
  
Anna whirled in fright, starting when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. The man was huge, much taller than Raven, and twice as broad. "Let me go!" she cried angrily, trying to wrench her wrist out of his grasp. He was just too strong and he pulled her against his chest, grabbing at her breast with a grubby, meaty hand.  
  
"Aw, now hush up, Girl. We're just going to show ye a good time," he growled as he slipped his hand into her trousers.  
  
"No!" the blonde screamed. "RAVEN! Help me!" She beat on his chest with her fists and then kicked him hard in the shins.  
  
"Bitch!" He snarled and backhanded her hard, sending her crashing into a tree. Anna's vision swam and her vision tunnelled. "Raven," she whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
**  
  
Pain.  
  
Deep, pounding, throbbing pain.  
  
"Ungh..." Anna reached up and touched her head but a gentle hand stopped her. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned again.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here."  
  
"Raven?" The relief in her partner's voice caused tears to spring to the tall woman's eyes.  
  
"It's me, My Love. You're safe."  
  
"Oh Raven!" Anna began to cry, the horror of the situation overcoming her. Raven lifted the sobbing woman into her lap and held her.  
  
"I have you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"Those men... they tried to... Oh Raven..."  
  
The dark woman's face hardened. "They'll never touch anyone again."  
  
Anna drew in a sharp breath as she looked in cold, blue eyes. "Raven? What...." Her eyes flitted around the clearing and she saw three unmoving bodies. "Oh Raven, are they..." She couldn't even bring herself to say it.  
  
The dark woman leaned her head back and shook her hair out of her face. "I didn't kill them. They'll be out for a while though."  
  
Small arms surprised her with their strength as Anna held onto her, "Thank you for saving me, Raven," she whispered. When she met her lover's eyes again, they had gentled to pools of violet. "I love you."  
  
Raven exhaled in relief and rested her forehead against her partner's. "Love you too," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I frightened you."  
  
"It's ok," came the gentle reply. "I know that you would never hurt me."  
  
"Never," Raven replied as she hugged the blonde fiercely. "You will see me burn in hell before I let anyone hurt you, my love."  
  
Watching the sun climb higher in the sky, Raven made a decision. She held both of their lives in her hands and she vowed to any power that would listen...  
  
I will build a life for us, Anna. I will give you a home and a family. We will be happy...  
  
Snuggling up to her tall, dark lover, Anna made a vow of her own.  
  
Continue to love me and I will be the happiest woman in the world.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
